A Kiku Halloween
by Chichita
Summary: Its Halloween and all nations are competing in a costume contest for the grand prize. Now if only Japan knew what Halloween meant maybe he wouldn't be stuck dressed in his favorite cosplay. All nations x Japan; Japan-centric Fluffiness
1. Chapter 1: What is Halloween?

**Title: A Kiku Halloween  
Characters/Pairings: Japan-centric; All nations x Japan  
Rating: K+ for Ultra Fluffiness  
Summary: Its Halloween and all nations are competing in a costume contest for the grand prize. Now if only Japan knew what Halloween meant maybe he wouldn't be stuck dressed in his favorite cosplay. **  
**Status: _Complete_ **

**A/N: Hello my awesome readers! This is my first Heltalia fic. I have written a new story for Halloween~ I know Halloween isn't until a few month but because I'm a huge procrastinator and loose interest in writing easily I have started now. I will be lucky if I finish this by this year's Halloween lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia but if I did….well lets just say Kiku will be very popular with the other nations if you catch my drift *wink* but the story does belong to me at least. **

**Please read, enjoy and review~ ^0^**

Today the world conference is held in Japan. Every nation was obligated to go to talk or at least try too with all the commotion in the room negotiate the ever so problematic issue, Halloween Party. Of course America would be behind this childish event.

At the long table all the nations were seating or at least near their chairs arguing with the neighbor nations.

Germany stood up and started the meeting with his loud voice echoing through the room.

"So this meeting will start after I call out everybody names, please refrain from making any comments and no Italy there won't be any pasta until after the meeting!" boomed Germany while Italy slumped lower in his seat.

After all nations were called, the hero stood up with a roaring laughter interrupting Germany.

"Now my little nation monsters…" Some people growled at the statement and England silently cursed America for his foolishness. "…in a few weeks I will have a Halloween party! Yes all of you guys are invited! Now the purpose of this is so we can raise money for future use~" exclaimed an energetic America.

Everybody wonder where all the money went, same went with the Christmas and Valentines parties from years ago. Some speculated it went for the America personal usage but nobody said anything yet at least.

"What the hell hamburger bastard! A Halloween Party for god sake why will any of us attend another one of your ridiculous parties for?!" said a very angry England.

Then all of the nations started arguing again. Well for the most part all of them. Japan sat with a confused face pouting at the situation. He was trying to recall the holidays America has informed to him before.

"America-san what is Halloween?" asked finally Japan after some minutes of chaos in and out of his mind. America busy poking at England to stop going against all his ideas suddenly stop.

"Japan! You don't know what Halloween is?!" Japan shook his head a little flustered with all the nations staring at him. "Well now we have to defiantly have the Halloween Party! Oh and to make it even better we will have a costume contest!" America said joyfully and quickly added "and the winner will receive an epic surprise!"

Everyone started arguing again and left poor Japan wondering what Halloween was and its customs. He fidgeted with his fingers and glanced at the nations around him arguing about America's idea.

After a couple of hours of almost chewing each other heads off lunch hour has arrived. With a pleading hungry Italy and a couple of growling stomachs from some nations Germany finally with a sigh dismissed the rest for lunch.

Japan stood up and walked over the sleeping nation a couple of seats away. He needed to find out what Halloween was and America was already out buying most likely hamburgers.

"Greece-san its lunch time" said Japan as he tapped the man shoulder.

Slowly the Greek man fluttered his eyes and looked up at the Japanese man. Noticing that his friend was here with him made Greece feel more awake and happy. Looking at the clock Greece knew it was indeed lunchtime.

"Japan will you like to….join me for lunch?" asked Greece with a lazy smile now standing up. Looking up at Greece, Japan nodded and joined the rest of the nations to the lunch room. Slightly dazed from his nap he reached out to hold Japan's sleeve as they started leaving.

Oblivious or just discarding it Japan kept walking out the room with Greece still slightly holding on Japan's sleeve similar to a little child holding on to its mother.

Reaching the lunchroom Japan turned around just in time to be tackled by the pasta lover Italy. Japan barley able to push of Italy from his hug Germany came up and picked both of them up.

"Japan Ve~ what are you going to dress for Halloween? I wanted to be pasta but Germany said it was stupid and messy but I really want to be pasta and…" Germany cut off Italy rant.

"I'm sorry for Italy's behavior Japan." Germany said glaring at the Italy man.

Japan held his hand up as understanding gesture. Still Japan wonder what all the fuss was about and was about to ask when he was yet again tackled by another nation.

"Your breast belong to me Da-ze!~" cheered a groping Korea. Again trying to get another nation off with his hand he wondered why everybody had the urge to invade his personal space.

Still pushing Korea off Japan asked "Korea-san they do not belong to you." Japan finally was able to get Korea off when China called them out.

"Anki Japan says his breast don't belong to me!" whined Korea. China seeing that Japan was flustered with all of this waved Korea to eat lunch with the rest of the nations. China gave a smile to Japan and walked off with Korea.

A very small pink tint decorated China's cheeks. Japan wondered why China has smiled at him. After noticing that Italy was babbling again and Greece still waiting for him to go eat lunch, Japan dismissed himself from his former Axis partners and headed with Greece to the lunchroom.

Unnoticed by the pair, a very scheming nation holding her famous camera was taking pictures of all Japan's actions. Austria noticed Hungary behavior but dismissed it as one of her "obsession hobbies".

'Oh Japan I see you'll make great fan service towards my Yaoi website~" though Hungary while texting her fellow Yaoi lover nations the great scheme she was about to hatch. She knew Japan was naïve about his feeling but damn he can still make great manga fantasies, referring to the monthly manga issues Japan send to Hungary.

After lunch and more hours arguing the idea of America's Halloween party the nations did the only sensible way to handle the issue, the democratic way. After that a happy America fist pumped while some grumpy nations were still trying to figure out how they could have lost in rock paper scissors.

"Now remember that whoever comes with the best costume gets the grand prize! The grand prize will be reveal at the Halloween party at my house in two weeks!" exclaimed a very joyful America.

"And so the meeting is over." stated England.

Everybody starting leaving, some thinking on the costume they will be wearing while others were planning a couple of tricks for the event.

Hungary eyeing Japan waited until all the nations have left the room to chat with him. Slowly Hungary walked over to Japan getting ready to pounce on the Japanese man…

"Hello Hungary-san" greeted Japan still his back facing her. Hungary surprise that Japan knew she was behind him froze. After a couple of seconds of recalculating her actions and Japan finally facing her did she talk.

"Japan so what are you planning on wearing for Halloween?" asked Hungary knowing full well that Japan didn't have a clue about it.

Japan remembered his early confusion and decided that Hungary was the girl to ask about it. "I do not know what is Halloween and its customs…I was wondering if you will be able to tell me more about it. I do not want to offend anybody at America-san party." said an unsure Japan. Japan could have sworn he saw sparkles fly through the girl nation's eyes.

"Oh Japan I will love to help you, even better I'll be your guide!" said the cheerful Hungary. Without a second to waste Hungary dragged Japan out of the room and into her scheming plan.

In no time Halloween was just around the corner. Standing outside Japan's closet Hungary was finishing "teaching" him about the customs of Halloween.

"…so that's why you must stay in character when wearing your costume." Said Hungary

"Is it like cosplay Hungary-san?" asked Japan.

"Yes it is like cosplay Japan, now that we are one the subject where is there a good cosplay store?" mused Hungary.

"W-why..." stammered Japan not liking where this was going.

"Because silly you still need a costume!" and with that Hungary once again dragged Japan out of his house.

After some minutes of waiting Japan was wondering if Hungary might have gotten lost. This place was one of the most recommended cosplay stores in Japan. Still he didn't feel like he belonged in this store even though he insisted that this store had other purposes. The name of the store was Girls Fantasy and he was damn sure he wasn't a girl even though some of the workers at the store still though he was. Still he had to admit the clothes were very cute. Looking through some of the clothes did he finally hear Hungary voice.

"Japan~"

Japan turned around to see a very mischievous looking Hungary holding up several very frilly dresses. Oh he was going to regret ever showing the yaoi lover his culture. The gleam in her eyes made Japan shiver, yep big mistake.

After hours of trying different clothes and Hungary taking pictures of ALL the costumes Japan was wearing without him noticing did they finally decided the right costume.

Japan walked out of the dressing room wearing a short pink fluffy dress that hugged his body, short pink gloves and some long hot pink boots. Turning around you could see a long cat like tail with a shiny bell attached to the end of it and a pair of cute fluffy cat ears decorated on top of his head. A smaller bell decorated his creamy neck. **

Japan was looking redder every second that passed towards the mirror with Hungary still secretly taking pictures.

"Oh Japan you look adorable! You will surly impressed everyone at the party! Cross-dressing will be a big hit~" giggled Hungary.

Japan still glancing at himself at the mirror, he though if this is really the way to dress for the Halloween party. "If you say so Hungary-san." said Japan pulling the dress a little lower. The costume was cute and it was well decorated. 'At least Hungary-san didn't insist in dyeing his hair pink.'

"Oh I'm sure you'll be more of the treat of the party than the trick~" hummed a very happy Hungary.

"And may I ask you Hungary-san what will you be wearing?" asked Japan.

"Oh that, I will be the shining knight to my lovely Austria." and with that Hungary helped Japan with the costume and headed back to their homes.

**Omake:**

After she arrived home, she texted her fellow yaoi lover nations the process of her scheme.

_Text From Taiwan _

'_Oh Elizabeta! Kiku actually believed the things you said. Wow I can't wait to see him, his such a cute boy! 3'_

_Text From Liechtenstein_

'_My Elizabeta Japan really went for it? Your good :)'_

_Text From Ukraine_

'_Elizabeta you have outdone yourself. Japan is really going with your plan? :0'_

_Text From Austria_

'_I can't find my piano, I think I left it in the sea…'_

Ok so ignoring Austria she texted back her yaoi fangirls the details.

**A/N: **Hey if anybody can guess what Kiku is wearing I'll let you choose the main pairing I will use for Japan next chapter~ **

**This story will be Japan-centric & I'll make him the irresistible uke. Any ideas just comment.**

**PS: The Halloween event will be very loosely based on the stripped from 2011 so don't hold your breath on it.**

**Review & I might work on the chapter faster :3**


	2. Chapter 2: A Visit in the night

**A/N: I got very good reviews which made me very happy so I typed another chapter! Thanks to **_**Professional Tsundere, Lollypop-Otakuu, KitsuneletterS, Akirafanatic, MewMiku-chan**_**, & Kekilolli-sama for reviewing. I really appreciate the follows and favorites too! **

**Main fluffiness for this chapter as requested Korea & Japan. Enjoy ^0^**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Hetalia. D:  
**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

The Halloween party was going to be held at America's house. Tomorrow Japan will have to head out to America's house and stay for the weekend as America had insisted over the phone. The Japanese sigh and took a look at the very "spooky" in America's standards invitation.

The card showed a couple of pumpkins with menacing faces carved, a wicked witch in the sky and several skeleton dancing, which to make it clear actually danced when Japan wiggle the card. When open a very upbeat song came up which follows America's voice saying _"Your invited to the greatest scariest BADASS Halloween Party EVARRRR~!"_

Japan sigh again. America was as energetic as ever.

Sipping on the cup of tea, he looked up at the sky, the full moon showing brightly with the stars giving its own gleam. 'Ponding cakes heh' Japan though. He remember when he was smaller and still live under China's roof, they will always seat outside and spend hours just counting the stars and arguing about or for the most part China, about the picture the moon showed.

Japan missed those days even if he hated admitting it. Lowering his gaze he noticed Pochi running frankly to him. When Japan heard footsteps he released his sword without hesitation and waited for the intruder to show up.

Just when he though the coast was clear, a pair of hands tackled him to the ground, the sword forgotten on the floor. When Japan looked up he found a very cheerful looking Korean taking hold of Japan's "property".

"K-Korean-san!" said Japan. Korea looking down at Japan's funny expression, leaning in so their foreheads touch, the action of course making the Japanese man slightly uncomfortable.

"You are such a wuss Japan!" Korea chuckled.

Japan pushed Korea off him and sat up to face him. "Korea-san what brings you to my home _this_ late into the night?" asked Japan as politely as he could.

"Man Japan I can't just come and visit you?" asked a pouting Korean.

"Korea-san the last time I checked you hated my guts. Did you forget?"

"I DO hate you but…."

"Don't tell me, China kicked you out of his house and you decided to come and visit me." stated Japan bluntly.

Korea just "humph" and took the cup Japan was drinking tea a while ago. Korea took a sip of Japan's cup still filled with tea.

"Korean-san please let me serve you a new cup of tea" said Japan as he walked to retrieve a set of tea for Korea.

"No worries Japan, this cup of tea will be just fine, you know tea originated from Korea." declared Korea confidently.

Japan was about to say otherwise but Korea abruptly stood up and made a run inside. "Japan I'm sleeping in your room tonight!" and zoomed pass Japan and into his room.

"Korea-san you…you…" Japan just wanted to kick Korea out of his house. He composed himself knowing that even if it was _Korea_ visiting, Japan out of politeness had to be a good host. No wonder China kicked Korea out too.

Walking to his bedroom he saw a sleeping Korean already sprawled on his futon. Snoring a little the Korean looked almost innocent. Almost.

'Oh well, perhaps I should just let him have my bed this time.' Japan though. He went over the sleeping body and covered him with a blanket.

Japan felt sympathy for Korea sometimes. They've never been on best terms even after the war. It mildly surprised Japan that Korea trusted him enough to fall asleep in his house especially considering all the horrible things he have done to Korea in the past. Korea's guard was off and he looked relaxed as he snuggle his face into Japan's pillow.

It reminded Japan of their younger days when Korea sneaked into his bed in the middle of the night and stating that he was hiding from Taiwan because of the prank he pulled on her. Japan always kicked him out of his room so Korea could feel the wrath of Taiwan.

'I'll let him stay' though Japan as he walked out of his own room and out to the porch again. 'I think I've becoming too soft'.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Late!

Japan woke up from the guest room in a hurry. He was going to miss the plane to America. He glanced at the clock and hurried to wake up Korea.

After changing and grabbing both his suitcase and Korea, they hurried to the airport for departure. As always Korea named all the things that originated from him. Japan ignored all his comments making sure to raise the volume of Korea's earphones so he could drown on his own music. Finally Korea distracted by the music did Japan relaxed.

Looking through one of his mangas did he remember what he was going to wear for Halloween. The costume was neatly folded in his suitcase, of course hidden from any curious eyes.

Japan still felt uneasy about the costume. He was going to be dressed as Ichigo from Mew Mew.* He liked the costume of course and the character but he wasn't sure if it was alright to be wearing it for a Halloween party, but Hungary-san was the expert.

Japan dozed off by the time they neared America.

"_We have arrived to the lovely coasts of California, we will be landing soon. Enjoy your visit and have a Happy Halloween."_ said a female voice over the speakers.

Korea seeing that Japan was still sleeping leaned in to poke Japan's cheeks. The softness of the skin surprised the younger nation. Letting his thumb run down Japan's cheek to his jawline, Korea kept repeating to himself 'I hate him, I hate his face, I hate….' The Korean man just kept staring at the sleeping Japanese.

The warmth from Japan's face felt nice against Korean's fingers. Korea lingered a second longer before he felt Japan lean in into his touch. Korea embarrassed by the sudden movement and his own actions that he accidently press one of the buttons from his seat. Korea suddenly was pushed back of his passenger seat and landed upside down on the floor.

Japan woke up to see some struggling pair of legs in the air trying to get back to the ground.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

America was busy finishing decorating his home. It will be a couple of hours before his guest will be arriving at his house, and he was looking forward to seeing a certain nation.

Already dressed in his costume and double checking on the mirror his image he walked through the rows of pumpkins that will be soon illuminated when dusk fell. His house looked scary for the occasion. America was determined to make this the best party yet.

Turing around to check that all the decorations were in their correct spot did he then walk back inside to finish putting hamburger shape candy in some pumpkin shape buckets. All the pumpkin buckets had the same expression as the nations. All the nations were going to receive a pumpkin of themselves with treats inside them.

America smiled at the look alike pumpkin for Japan. He glanced at the inside making sure that the special treat that America knew Japan will love was still hiding between some candy and other variety of treats. America set the Japan pumpkin next to the hero pumpkin. He looked up at the clock.

Soon nations started arriving by the time the sun was setting.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

"No Korea-san you cannot just change into your costume in public!" said Japan almost dragging Korea half naked from public view.

"Neh Japan but I want to arrive at the party with my costume on!" whined Korea. Seeing that Japan let go of him slightly, Korea made a mad dash into the streets still being half naked and carrying his costume in his arms. "See you at the party Japan!" yelled the younger nation as he maneuvered through the crowd.

Japan sighed and looked down at his suitcase. Where was he going to change into his costume, of course not in public like Korea!

Looking around frantically he spotted two nations heading his way.

Hungary and Ukraine were talking to each other when they also spotted Japan. Both nations rushed to meet Japan.

"Konbanwa Hungary-san and Ukraine-san." greeted Japan. Both nations smiled at Japan. The operation 'still needs a cool name'** was on.

**Omake:**

The two female nations were walking and coming up with a name for their operation.

"No Ukaraine, we should call the operation "Japan adorable cuteness overload bishies!" exclaimed Hungary.

"But Hungary that will be abridged as J.A.C.O.B ! Like that man from the Twilight series that girls in America are raving right now." said Ukraine as they walked the streets towards America's house.

"Ewww Jacob the human that has the need to strip his shirt every chance he gets? He should strip himself for another man, then that will be better!"

Both nations laughed.

**A/N: Oh my pumpkins, Japan is so likable by everybody! I love him 3**

***Yes to all my reviewers, Japan is going to be dressed as Ichigo from Mew Mew. Cookie for all of you guys who answered the question! *throws cookies like confetti* **

****Oh if anybody has a good name for the operation I will once again write the Japan pairing of your chosen. ^0^**

**PS I have nothing against Twilight I was just poking fun at it. **

**I love hearing from my readers, any suggestion or pairs you want me to add with Japan review so your voices can be heard. Reviews makes me happy :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Latte and Swiss

**A/N: I want to thank Kekilolli-sama & xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx for reviewing and the people who faved or added this story to their alert, Arigatou!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I am saving up my Washingtons to buy it off with the help of America…**

**Read & review afterwards, Enjoy! ^0^**

****~*~Hetalia!~*~

The two female nations were sitting at a café shop just some blocks away from America's grand Halloween party event. While they waited for Japan to change in the restroom, Hungary was talking to Ukraine about operation Making Otaku Endearing AKA M.O.E.

Sipping on their chocolate chip latte they conclude the plans when Japan walked up to them with his costume on.

Japan sat on the stools with the other two nations and started to drink his tea that arrived a minute ago.

"My Japan that costume looks so good on you!" complemented Ukraine as Hungary was fixing his cat ears.

"Arigatou Ukraine-san, I like your witch costume too, it is very spooky." replayed Japan. Ukraine tipped her black pointy hat as a gratitude gesture and started drinking her latte again.

After a while they finally walked out of the café shop and started heading to America's house. It was a chilly evening with the soft breeze blowing gently on the fallen autumn leaves. The leaves swirled around as if dancing on the busy streets.

The sun was setting down making the neighborhood houses glow from the lights turning on from inside contrasting with the eager humans coming out to trick or treat.

Kids were biding their farewell at their parents as they headed out to the night to trick or treat with their friends. The humans were wearing their costumes enjoying the freedom of walking down the streets and meeting up with others with costumes on as well. The little kids carrying their bags hoping for a great night of treats while the older teens excited for the upcoming tricks they were planning.

America house, well more like a huge mansion was isolated from the near neighborhoods making the walk much longer. They had to walk past a forest full of night crawlers peeping through the setting darkness. The full moon was already trying to take its place up in the sky, making sure to be the center of attention.

By the time the nations arrived at the gates of America's house, Japan already shying in between the knight and the witch in hopes of not receiving more unwanted attention like back at the streets. Twice the female nations had to smack some human guys away from Japan with their weapons. Both times the humans though Japan was youngest of the three so supposedly easier to get.

Once because some human male teens were asking Japan if he will like to get a couple of very sweet treats at their crib thinking Japan was a girl. With a horrified Japan both Hungary and Ukraine shooed the males away.

The second time the female nations actually beat up some very perverted males after they tried to grope Japan. Japan frustrated with the situations made a mental note to bring his katana with him next time so he can slice up the unwanted people.

Now finally entering the gates, they walked down the path until they meet up with a blond nation in a red riding hood costume.

"Liechtenstein!" yelled Hungary as Ukraine and Japan waved at nation. Liechtenstein turned around and smiled at the nations walking up to her. She looked up to see Japan wearing a very cute costume that Hungary had chosen. The red riding hood nation smiled at Japan as he formally greeted her.

As Liechtenstein was about to ask a picture taken with Japan, she heard a couple of gunshots in the background. Japan surprised by the sudden noise had dropped his small luggage on the floor. He retrieved it as quickly as possible before anybody noticed his clumsy mistake.

Liechtenstein turned around to see her older brother walking up to her with his gun gently leaning on his shoulder. He was wearing a Peter Pan costume that she had made herself for her brother even though it took some persuading for him to actually agree on wearing it but not before saying he will bring his gun with him none the less.

"Liechtenstein we should start heading in...oh good evening ladies, Hungary , Ukraine and…who is the lady behind you?" asked Switzerland staring at the figure with the frilly pink dress who it seems what picking up something.

Finally able to pick up his luggage Japan straightened himself up but not before hearing some giggles from the female nations. Japan noticed that Switzerland was looking at him intensely.

"Brother that's not a female that is Japan dressed as Ichigo from Mew Mew Tokyo. Doesn't he look cute in his costume?" asked Liechtenstein.

Switzerland stiffened at the realization that he was staring at Japan in a dress. A pink flush was starting to show on Switzerland face at the site of it.

"Gomennasai Switzerland-san!"said Japan when he noticed he wasn't visible enough for Switzerland to see it was him indeed. He stepped out from between the female nations and greeted the Peter Pan nation.

Switzerland couldn't help but stare at Japan's costume. When Japan moved a little a bell was heard which he soon noticed it was hanging from his neck but also from his tail? He looked at how the tail moved side by side with every step taken and the bigger bell bouncing at the movement.

"Err..Japan you should speak up more or people will confuse you as a girl!" exclaimed the embarrassed Switzerland.

Japan remembering his wild daydream about Switzerland in a dress and himself dancing at the snowy Alps which he soon tried to dismissed from his mind. _Yo ho ho tra la la_ echoed in Japan's mind. Now it was Japan in a dress looking apologetically for making the Peter Pan nation mad.

"Brother so you don't like Japan's costume, it's not cute?" asked Liechtenstein again making sure she got an answer from her brother this time. Of to the side without noticing Hungary was videotaping the small event happening.

More blood rushed into Switzerland cheeks when he started to answer his sister's question. "No of course…Japan looks…cute." Switzerland finally stammered out.

Japan then started getting self-conscious at the comment given to him by the tall blond. "A-Arigato Switzerland-san."

"Oh let me take a picture of both of them~" said Hungary as she got ready with her camera. Switzerland was about to protest but was pushed next to Japan by Liechtenstein. Switzerland already flushed from the whole situation clumsy put his arm around Japan to better pose for the picture.

Japan was somehow accustomed to taking pictures with others when wearing his cosplay from years of attending anime conventions so it didn't bother him too much. To show his great cosplay skills he put a gloved hand out as if about to flick it at the camera making a very cute cat pose. Leaning in to the other nation to better pose, Switzerland noticed the slight closeness of the Japanese man making his never ending pink flush grow brighter against his face.

Liechtenstein and Ukraine stood behind Hungary as she took several pictures of them. As soon as the third click was heard, the Swiss nation walked briskly inside the mansion forgetting about taking his younger sister with him too embarrassed to call out for her without staring at Japan.

The female nations giggled at his attempt to escape from the awkward situation he was in. Japan went to retrieve his luggage again and started walking beside the other nations.

Japan wondered if Switzerland was ok, he looked very pink maybe he was getting sick? Japan dismissed it when the _Yo ho ho tra la la _song started slipping into his mind once again echoing through his head. _Yo ho ho tra la la~_

"Elizabeta will you please send me a copy of that picture when they are ready." whispered Liechtenstein to Hungary.

"Of course, what size will you prefer?" so both female nations started chatting again with Ukraine joining in at the conversation. Finally they stepped inside America's house and were surprise to see other nations already partying.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Somewhere else inside the mansion China was finishing up putting his costume on. He didn't want to come at the party dressed with his costume on yet. China wanted Japan to see him first and surprise the younger nation with it.

Fixing his small golden crown on top of his head** he looked around to see that Taiwan had run up to her friend's arrival.

"I hope Japan likes my costume aru~" China said to himself.

**Omake: **

"So Elizabeta are you going to take pictures of Kiku with others?" asked Ukraine.

"Of course, by the time I am finish we will be able to sell them at a very profitable price~" said Hungary eyeing Japan unknown of the situation he was getting in.

"I have a feeling many fan girls will be willing to buy those from you neh?" said Liechtenstein while ruffling out her red hood.

"And fan boys too…" again the female nations giggled at the pure truth of things. Other male nations will be present at the party making it easier to keep their operation M.O.E running. Japan was going to be such a sweet treat to all of them even if he didn't even knew about it himself.

**A/N: Ohhh the party is about to start! Yes I added some fluffy Switzerland & Japan, they are cute especially when I'm reminded of Japan's wild daydream. Now Japan is wearing the dress in this story. **_**Yo ho ho tra la la~**_

**What surprises will I whip up for our adorable Japan? You'll just have to wait. Review & comment, it inspires me to write the chapters faster. :)**

****Oh la la, I wonder what China's costume is? If you will like to guess feel free and I might reward your correct answer with a pairing of your chosen for Japan tee-heh. ^0^**


	4. Chapter 4: A Prince for Japan

**A/N: Longer chapter because you guys are so awesome. Should be doing some essays but this relieves some of the stress. Thanks to **_**Stray Flower, Sakurai Yuki, Kekilolli-sama & Msdgirl **_**for reviewing the past chapters! I read your reviews I just don't have the time to respond, I'm sorry. Also I appreciate the new favs and watches on this story I'll make sure to update this regularly. Yes the party is about to start! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia *tear***

**Read, Review & Enjoy….or I'll hit you with my history book. :3  
**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

The inside of America's house was as to be expected huge. The ceiling was at least several meters high and the stairways swirled around the whole main room giving the illusion of having a balcony inside. Huge windows decorated the walls letting the light of the moon shine into the room at the dim lighted room.

The decorations were spread throughout the room. Webs were hung around old scary portraits of dissented humans, eerie shadows lurked on every corner, and lighten pumpkins sat beside skeletons and spooky monsters.

As to be expected in the overwhelming huge room was a long snack table with a variety of decorated Halloween sweets all different colors. Beside the ridiculous amount of unnaturally fluorescent colored treats was a small bar with all kind of different types of drinks lined up perfectly behind.

At the back of the never ending room was a huge stage with the red curtains covering what was behind. Music was already playing throughout the room and nations were interacting in small conversations at the local tables set up with bright lighted jack o'lanterns.

Japan saw a figure running up to them. Taiwan came up to the newly arrival guest and greeted them.

"Wow Japan your costume is so kawaii just like you~" said Taiwan while holding his arm.

"Thank you Taiwan-san, your costume is very kawaii too." replied Japan. Taiwan was happy for the compliment given by her Nihon because she worked hard to make sure she got the approval from him. Taiwan was dressed as a cute fairy with her sparkly wings glittering with the lights, so yes it was indeed kawaii.

Suddenly the lights went off and the only light source left was what the moon was sharing. Then a loud laughter was heard from the top of the stairway and a spotlight was shown on the nation.

"Don't be alarm I'm the hero!" said a loud America. America started laughing as the rest of the nations stared daggers at the idiotic nation on top. America then noticed a new pair of arrival.

From where he was he leaned on the stairs and noticed a knight, a witch, a red riding hood, and a fairy coming inside the house. Then America noticed a fifth nation walking in between them.

"Japan hey whats up!" greeted a vampire looking America while running down the stairs. America was overjoyed to see that his small buddy come to his party.

"The ceiling America-san. Konbanwa." Japan replied bowing a little making his bell ring.

"Wow Japan I'm digging your costume man, you look like a very pretty cat chick!" said America finally off the stairs and running up to the smaller nation giving him a bear hug.

Japan didn't know if to be horrified by the last statement said by the vampire nation or by the physical contact he was having right now. Japan felt his feet leave the floor as he was being lifted by the superpower nation. To his dismay his dress was being lifting upwards too showing his pale thighs.

"A-America-san!" yelped Japan trying to hide his embarrassment in between America's neck.

America then remembered how Japan didn't like being touched and soon noticing how his fingers were feeling the soft skin of the Japanese man by accident. Flustered he understood the uncomfortable situation he was in.

The female nations were once again giggling at the great pictures taken of both of them.

Taiwan not liking America with her precious Nihon gave the vampire nation a cold glare. She had her bets on China with Japan not this hamburger eating dumbass.

_*flashback*_

_Some days before the actual Halloween event._

"_So Mei-Mei who are you betting on?" asked Hungary as she sat down with the rest of the official Yaoi Lovers Supporters meeting. Yes they indeed had meetings just like in the world conference except theirs were top secret exclusive to yaoi nation lovers. Today's meeting was held at Hungary house._

_Hungary being the president of the club started the meeting with a cup of fine tea given by Japan as a present for the female nations. _

"_China." replied Taiwan. She didn't have much patience for China's quirks and she didn't really like him but she always had her suspicious that her teacher had a preference for her Nihon. With that suspicion she was going to get them together and win the bet. China just needed a little push towards her Nihon and she had the perfect plan. _

"_Ok, China with Japan…" wrote Liechtenstein on the white board. Every one of the members had written down who was the man to be paired with the Japanese man. _

_List:_

_England with Japan – Hungary _

_Switzerland with Japan – Liechtenstein_

_Russia MARRY ME! – Belarus_

_The female nations stared at the sadistic nation. Belarus didn't really care about the whole Yaoi loving obsession but she was very interested in the bet. "Fine put America, I'll make sure he gets with Japan as I'm sure I will marry my big brother Russia." The other nations sweat dropped. _

_America with Japan – Belarus _

_China with Japan – Taiwan _

_Now it was Ukraine turn to choose a pair. She looked over a list of names of all the nations because she wasn't very familiar with others. She closed her eyes and picked a name randomly. "Greece." said Ukraine after she looked at the name chosen. _

_Greece with Japan – Ukraine _

_Now with all the names chosen the prize was being discussed._

"_As you can see our Yaoi website has not been producing as much Yaoi in the past couple of months so we have chosen Japan as our new source of our Yaoiness! Now the bet is whoever gets a picture of Japan with your chosen pairing doing something that will make us nosebleed three miles high for our new article is the winner!" said a very excited Hungary. "The prize for the best picture gets the rights over this club for the rest of the year~"_

_Knowing the power that came with the club made all the female nations yearned over what they could accomplish with those rights. _

_All the female nations started planning out their tricks for the Halloween event. Most of nations had already reasons behind choosing the pairing in the first place.  
_

_And thus operation M.O.E was created and its motives with Japan._

_*end of flashback*  
_

So of course Taiwan wasn't going to lose to this obnoxious American, but she had a plan. China.

Finally Taiwan pulled Japan from America's groping and took her Nihon by the arm. Making sure her Nihon was at least three feet away from America did she started chatting with her female friends.

America gave a small pouting face at Japan as he was behind the overprotected Taiwan. Japan gave his friend a small reassuring smile without being noticed by Taiwan. That small smile brought a bigger smile on the American man face.

Suddenly Taiwan's cellphone vibrated from inside her dress signaling that China was ready. She stopped talking and pulled on Japan telling him that she had something very kawaii to show him upstairs. Taiwan waved the rest goodbye knowing full well that the other female nations knew her real intentions.

While going up the stairs Japan's bells stated bouncing again with each step taken. The pretty noise soon attracted a certain yellow bird. The bird left its master to follow that bell.

Finally upstairs Taiwan lead Japan to one of the many rooms located on that top floor. Opening the door with a little paper written in Chinese both nations walked in a barely lighten room.

"Russia out of the room aru!"

"I came to keep you company da."

"Hey don't you see us here!"

"…."

"Hey don't touch me there aru!"

"Oh but your with me and you're so handsome in your costume."

Taiwan was about to interfere when surprisingly heard Japan speak instead.

"Oh I think Belarus-san is heading this way." said Japan looking the outmost innocent in front of the Russia nation.

It was funny to see the most feared nation actually frighten by another nation. His eyes showed much dread and hurriedly excuse himself from the rest as he dashed out the door hopefully evading his sister.

"Oh Japan you're here. Thank you for scaring Russia away aru." said China as he walked up to Japan and took hold of his smaller hands in his.

"Well China-san I did said I will protect you from Russia-san." said Japan looking up at China keeping his promise to him.

China's cheeks flushed a little at the statement. _How adorable Japan really cares about me aru~._

While being held by China, Japan noticed a little yellow bird fly in the room circling the area until it found its target. Gilbird perched itself happily on top of Japan's head not before tweeting a couple of warnings to the other guests.

Japan not wanting to anger the bird let it sit on his head for the time being. China gave a small glare at the new intruder but soon dismissed it.

"Wow Japan you look very nice in your costume aru." complemented China with a delicate velvet blush growing on his cheeks. China twirled Japan around to better look at him half hoping that annoying bird would fall off his head but to no avail.

"Yeah Japan you really outdone yourself, you look like a girl, I haven't seen that much legs since-owwww!" Korea said suddenly sprawled on the floor by one of Taiwan's fairy wand.

"Japan makes a cute girl and you know it Korea!" said a defending Taiwan. "Isn't right Hong Kong?"

"Sure." said Hong Kong staring at the cute little cat ears on Japan's head. Japan only sweat dropped at his very complicated Asian family.

Suddenly China took hold of Japan's hand in as chivalry act of greeting. "Nani?" asked a confused looking Japan as China held him in a greeting position.

Slowly lowering himself in front of Japan, giving a small bow, did he took the offered hand to his lips kissing it sweetly. The act made Japan blush bright pink as a blooming sakura tree.

"Japan I am your Prince Charming for today aru~." said China giving Japan a very sweet smile.

"China-san?" Japan barely said still very much flustered with the situation. Taiwan of course was taking pictures secretly at the very nice poses. China was following her instructions very nicely.

Releasing Japan's hand, China pointed at his costume badge. "I am the prince of Shinatty-chan Kingdom aru!" he said very gleefully. "Like those western stories you have at home, I decided to become one of the characters you enjoy reading so much aru."

Taiwan really did her research making sure her plan went smoothly. Indeed Japan found the character very appealing when he read the western stories brought by his western nation friends.

Now looking at China's costume more closely he indeed looked very much like royalty. A small golden crown decorated his head and the outfit a light blue color really suited the whole royal image. Gold thread decorated the outline of the suit. His long brown locks of hair hung in a high ponytail making him look very gentlemen like.

The prince charming warp around Japan's arm and walked out of the room with the rest of the Asian nations following suit. Taiwan was holding her camera tightly knowing that she will soon get very promising pictures.

Hong Kong really like those cat ears of Japan, they are very fashionable. Maybe he'll ask Japan if he can wear them for a while.

Korea looked at Japan and felt a pang at his heart. _Heartache did not originate from Korea.  
_

~*~Hetalia!~*~

America was talking with the female nations about some random stuff which to just throw out there included a certain Japanese man.

Russia was running down the stairs trying to flee from Belarus when he noticed America and the other female nations. He went and hid behind Hungary.

"Brother?" Belarus was walking towards the nations after talking with Latvia about Russia.

Russia really felt like disappearing. But surprisingly Belarus walked past the cowering Russia and came up to America.

"America where is Japan?" asked Belarus scanning for the Japanese man.

"Taiwan dragged Japan away a while ago." said America

"Damn that Asian girl, I need to step up my game." said a glaring Belarus. She looked extra scary dressed as a bride, yes she was indeed dressed as a bride. "America you better turn on those charms soon!" pointed an accusing finger at America.

America was confused by what she said. _Charms, but I'm the hero!_

Then did Belarus catch poor Russia from behind. "Merry me brother!"

"Eeep!" and off the Russian man ran for his life and his sanity.

"Brother!" yelled Belarus.

America looked at the running Russia away and started wondering where Japan went with Taiwan. He wanted to spend some time with Japan but Taiwan interrupted his approach. Japan always seemed to be dragged by everyone making it hard for America to talk to him but still it didn't diminish his hopes.

_Japan will always stick by me_. Well that what America though and he was probably right.

A cackling was heard from the author.

**Omake:**

**Just before Japan and the female nations arrived Taiwan was fixing up China.**

"**Taiwan are you sure this is necessary aru?" asked China**

"**Argh yes don't you want to impress Nihon? If you wear this and follow my plan you will do fine now stop moving and let me fix your suit!" yelled an impatient Taiwan.**

"**So rude aru." China looked around and when Taiwan wasn't looking he took out a patch that had Shinatty-chan face on it. He stick it on his left side glad that at least he will be wearing something related to Shinatty-chan on his costume.**

**Taiwan took noticed of the change and sigh. **_**Stupid China and his obsession with that creepy Shinatty thing**_**.**

**A/N: I just wanted to share that I got some adorable bunnies today! And there is a small black bunny that reminds me of Japan awww! I name him Kiku. And another small very bouncy blond bunny with reminds me of America lol. I named him Alfred. Both are always cuddling together! My I love those bunnies. :3**

**Japan: May I please hold the bunny Chicha-san?**

**Me: Of course *hands the adorable Alfred looking bunny to Japan***

**Japan: =*v*=**

****So China's costume was Prince Charming of the Shinatty-chan Kingdom! How China acts toward Japan as his prince charming reminds me of Tamaki and Haruhi from Ouran lol. This makes China a little OOC but he is wearing that costume to impress Japan neh? **

**I'll reveal Korea & Hong Kong costume next chapter. More Japan pairings will be shown throughout the story. Japan needs much love~ Added some America and Japan & China and Japan fluffiness because they are one of my favorites from Hetalia. :3**

**Love it, hate it, want more? Demand?! Don't forget to review then it inspires me to write longer chapters~~~\(^0^)/**


	5. Chapter 5: Scheming Nations I

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I had school work that needed all my attention. I will make it up by posting two chapters! orz**

**Oh my pasta, thank you for the encouraging reviews! Thanks to **_**Lollypop-Otakuu **_**and the guest reviewers for leaving such nice comments. Also for the new favs and follows to this story, Gracias! **

**Furthermore I've been asked the whereabouts of England, well this chapter he finally makes an appearance. More fluffiness! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia because Japan made sure to restrict me from ever gaining access to that power for fear that I will forever make him the uke of the world. **

**Japan: *nods in agreement silently putting back his katana in its place* **

**Enjoy and review afterwards for pasta cupcakes~ **

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Happily China held Japan's arm in his own as they stopped to see the event folding. From high in the balcony like stairway, both Asian nations stood there and gazed at the many nations interacting on the bottom floor.

Music filled throughout the room. More nations were arriving as the darkness from outside finally settled for the night with some unexpected grey cloud slowly intruding the peaceful atmosphere.

Walking down the stairs the Asian nations were greeted by a hyperactive Italian dressed as a chef. The white chef hat allowed his signature curl to be seen from underneath and his white chef uniform read _Pasta Maestro_.

"Japan! You came Veeee~" said Italy as he glomped Japan successfully knocking China to the side but surprising not Gilbird who was still well perched on Japan's head. China only hmph (aru) at the rude Italian man.

"Italy-kun my bubble….personal space!" Japan tried to say as he pushed his former axis partner off. Italy let go for a moment and just swung his arm around Japan never faulting his cheerful appearance.

Through the crowd a Frankenstein looking nation walked towards them.

"Italy!" said Germany dressed as Frankenstein. For being a tall broad nation Frankenstein really fitted the nation.

"Neh Germany look how cute Japan looks in his frilly dress!" and to emphasizing what he was saying Italy pulled on Japan's dress adding more frills to it.

"Hello Japan….wait you're a cat?" asked Germany as he pulled Italy from Japan trying to figure out the costume.

"Hai Germany-san, I am Ichigo from Mew Mew." replied Japan. An 'oh' was heard from the German nation as he remember seeing it in one of the many mangas Japan had at home.

"Oh their serving pasta cover cupcakes!" exclaimed Italy as he starting dragging both former Axis nations towards the cupcake table leaving behind the Asian nations.

"Westerns are so rude aru!" said a frustrated China.

"Aniki want me to catch Japan and tie him up?" Korea asked as he took out his rope and twirled it above his head like a real cowboy. Adjusting his cowboy hat he readied his rope for the catch.

"No, let him have some fun aru." said China as he glanced at Japan struggling from the grip of the Italian man. An apology was mouth from Japan towards China before he disappeared through the crowd.

Hong Kong smoothed out some imaginary wrinkles from his sailor costume. Making sure he still had the firecrackers hidden underneath his blue hat, did he poke Korea on the arm. Knowing what Hong Kong meant both walked away from the group to see what mishaps they could create.

Taiwan resolute nature made sure to keep her eyes on her Nihon from anybody who will prevent her from accomplishing her mission.

China only sigh and went to talk to some other nations.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Backstage a Sherlock Holmes nation was busy hunching over trying to find something inside his detective bag. Unfortunate for the dedicative nation, he didn't notice the devil closing behind him until it tapped his bottom…

"Ayaya!" yelled England as he twisted around to see the creeper who violated his space. France laughed at his expression.

"Hon Hon Hon! What are you doing here so secretive backstage?" asked a devil dressed France as he tried to peek inside the detective bag.

"None of your business Frog!" yelled England trying to hide the detective bag behind him.

Both started arguing loud enough to attract several nations who were near the stage but especially a knight. The knight walked past the others who she was talking to and headed to find her matchmaker.

Looking around she found her target.

"Hello England, France." greeted Hungary as both nations stopped to acknowledge the female nation.

"Why hello Hungary, what brings you here?" ask France while head locking England. England only squirmed trying to get the devil off him.

"Oh I came to talk to England for a minute, may I talk to him?" asked Hungary. On the side of her armor she lightly had her fingers over her knight sword just in case France didn't want to cooperate with her.

"Why certainly, I'll go check out on all the _beaux_ nations just waiting for me to run my hands through their…" France didn't finish speaking as he was hit on his side by England who finally pried himself off the devil.

"OUT FROG! Nobody wants to know your perverted intentions!" yelled England as he pushed France off the stage and out to the main room.

Hungary waited until England arrived back.

"Ok Hungary what will you like to speak to me about?" asked England dusting off his costume from french cuddies.

"Japan." stated Hungary simply. She looked at England and his cheeks started getting pink. She was going to put her plan into action if she wanted to keep her position as the leader of the Yaoi Lover Club.

Hungary smiled with a twinkle in her eyes which of course worried the Englishman.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

"Mmmmmhh! These cupcakes are so delicious!" said Italy as he bit on his fifth pasta cupcake in just two minutes.

Both Japan and Germany look at the horror of the cupcake in their hands. Neither of them even wanted to taste the disgusting looking cupcake in fear of making their stomachs go through hell.

"You're an idiot!"

"Aww but your so cute in your costume~"

"Bastard let me go before I hit you!"

All three nations turned around to see Romano trying to push away the affectionate Spain. Romano was dressed as a tomato rancher and Spain as a torero.

Romano finally smashed a cupcake into Spain's face giving him some time to flee from him. As he was about to run away he saw the devil.

Scared of France approaching him, Romano made his way where the three former Axis power were. Hiding under the dress of Japan he closed his eyes as to make the devil disappear.

"Romano-kun?" asked Japan trying to push the Italy twin off him. Germany stood by Japan and Romano glaring at the approaching Frenchman.

"Bonjour, Japan you look very rapeable…I mean adorable!" said France before he got smacked by a fairy wand thrown at him, leaving him a star face mark.

Far from the group Taiwan sharpened her wands unknown to the rest of the nations. China glanced at her but soon turned back around when she started practicing her aiming at the Baltic brothers hearing a yelped from Lithuania.

The Baltic brothers were chatting in to each other about the weather when a fairy wand smashed through Latvia's glass cup earning a squeak from all three nations. Looking up they saw more deadly wands aimed at them.

Too bad for Lithuania he wasn't quick enough to dodge the fairy wands and got hit right on the leg.

"Hola France." said Spain as he was wiping cupcake off his face. Spain looked around to find Romano but it seemed that Japan's dress was a good hide out for him after all. Walking up to France he gave him a sign making France smirk in replay.

Soon after both nations left the group wondering what tricks were they planning. Putting those two plus Prussia together meant bad business.

Japan still felt Gilbird perched on top of his head making him wonder _where exactly was Prussia at_. Gilbird was always on Prussia's head so he shouldn't too far away.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

A couple of seats away Liechtenstein was synchronizing her watch. She glanced at Japan then finish updating her time. She knew that the other female nations were starting their plans as she looked at both Taiwan arguing with China and earlier saw Hungary go backstage. Ukraine was nowhere to be found in the crowd and Belarus was surly up to no good.

Liechtenstein had a plan, a very complex plan that will surly work.

**Omake: **

France walked with Spain still scared by the wand that hit him earlier. A little tense he looked around to see if any more scary wands were going to be thrown at his beautiful face. After a quick check did he finally relaxed.

"Why a devil?" asked Spain suddenly as France looked at him.

"Well the devil always seduces its victim, moi so because I am the best seducer… "

"You just wanted to poke people with your devil pitch fork didn't you?"

France held his pitch fork and poked a nation. "You are right." said France as he started to poke rape a random nation.

Well that random nation turned around to stare at France with his frighten stare. Sweden scared France so bad he ran for it with Spain right behind him.

**A/N: Ha everyone seems suspicious, what kinds of tricks are being planned? Read the next chapter and find out! **

**Don't forget to review pretty please :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Scheming Nations II

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner like I promised but I had SAT's. So as a late promised the next chapter. **

**Thanks to **_**Sakurai Yuki**_** and the guest reviewer for leaving a comment. I appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own Hetalia. e3e**

**Read, enjoy and review for faster updates~ ^^**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

"Monsters settle down!" said America as he got the entire nation's attention. America stood in front of the curtain stage.

Everybody looked up at the host nation as he waved his arms excitedly.

"Before I announce the prize for the best costume I want to hand out your baby pumpkins!" said America cheerfully pointing at the table where all the said pumpkins were. "So the one with your expression is yours to keep, no stealing others babies!"

Most of the nations walked over at the table and collected their pumpkins. Some of the nations were absent but didn't seem noticed by the others yet.

"Vee Japan I found your pumpkin!" Italy said as he handed the Japan look alike pumpkin to him.

"Thank you." said Japan as he took a look at the pumpkin. It had the same expression he always wore which amused him._ America-san really took the time to have them made_.

The pumpkin held a bunch of treats inside making Japan wonder if all of it was meant for him to eat. He started digging around the pumpkin when he heard America continuing speaking.

"Ok so everybody got their pumpkins? Ok cool now everybody here want to know what the prize is? Well I'll tell you!" America held out two pair of golden tickets.

Everybody was about to groan because of the stupid tickets when America started to explain.

"So the grand prize for the best costume is two exclusive all paid expenses to one of my states, Hawaii, which she so generously provided for us!" America said still waving the tickets. "The resort will provide a full tourist attraction, luxury hotel stay, dinner at its finest restaurants, and an exclusive look at the legendary sandy beach of Hawaii!"

Several nations actually looked interested at the prize while others just shrug at the idea.

"Doesn't that sound fun Jappy?"

Japan turned around to see Turkey dressed as a genie. The small vest was well adorned with a very nice pattern, the color velvet suited the nation showing off his well-toned body. He greeted the genie with a polite bow. "Yes indeed it does Turkey-san."

Turkey eyed Japan up and down making the poor little nation uncomfortable. "Well know, I didn't noticed you in your pretty costume, it suits you." said Turkey as he poked one of Japan's cat ears.

"A-Arigato Turkey-san." Japan said clutching at his look alike pumpkin.

"The winner of the contest will be declared by midnight which will be judge by Tony himself!" America said while some nations wonder who the heck Tony was. "Ahahaha! Don't worry Tony will defiantly choose someone who he indeed feels worthy of the prize!"

America then walked across the stage and picked up a remote control.

"Ok now for the next event, everybody who wants to watch a horror film take a seat so I can start it up!" America said as he played with the remote control buttons. "Tony raise the curtains!"

Tony backstage lifted the red curtain to reveal a huge cinema size flat screen TV on the wall. The nations started scattering into the empty seats.

Japan was about to walk to his seat when he felt two colossal arms wrap themselves around his thin waist from behind. He let out a small 'eep' sound escape.

Japan angled his head to see the face of the person who was invading his bubble. As he turned his head he found out it was the cat lover nation, Greece nuzzling into his neck….and was he purring?

_Click_

Several feet away hiding behind a table, Ukraine was taking several photos making sure none of the other nations were to interfere. She was unsure at first as how to make her picked nation interact with Japan but she soon found out that Greece was easily attracted to cats and Japan. The witch nation hope she didn't have to interfere too much as she took another shot of the cuddling nations.

"Meow~"

"Greece-san!" flustered Japan finally said trying to pry himself from the deadly cuddling hold.

"Aren't you my neko?" said Greece pouting a little making Japan fall for his moe expression.

"No comment." said Japan as he was finally able to turn around to face Greece.

Greece was dressed as a Sparta warrior, his golden shield giving a twinkle as it was held beside him.

"Monsters hurry up and take a seat the movie is starting!" America finally played the movie of the night. "Turn off the lights Tony!" The lights went off and the only light source was from the TV and the small bar on the side of the room.

"We should take a seat." Greece said taking his look alike pumpkin with him, which had a sleepy expression.

With the lights off it made it a little difficult to find some seats. Gilbird chirped as Japan finally found a seat up front. Greece somehow ended up separated from Japan on the way, Belarus made sure of that while Ukraine tried to locate Greece again in the dark.

America soon spotted Japan and waved at him excitingly. The vampire nation sat next to Japan while fumbling with the remote control still.

"America-san are you sure you want to watch a scary movie?" asked Japan knowing full well from experience that the blond nation was terrified of those movies.

America gave a small laugh and gave a thumb up declaring that he was the hero and heroes weren't scared. "Don't worry I made sure this movie wasn't too scary, it's actually not even rated R. But if your scare I can hold your hand just in case." he said nervous showing, fidgeting a little with his own hands.

Japan sigh inwardly because he knew America was going to freak out anyways.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Backstage Sherlock had avoided being spotted by Tony and slipped a DVD of his own replacing the _'not so scary movie'_ to a _'bloody hell of a movie'_ instead.

"That will teach America that I am the master of scaring." England thought to himself as he remembered last year when America was finally able to scare him. "Damn Russia. But I believe he had someone come up with the idea because that git isn't smart enough to beat me."

He took the DVD that America had and put it in his detective bag.

"Well if you're done I will like to continue discussing the plan with you England." said the knight standing beside the Sherlock.

"Fine but I still have a couple of questions about your method Hungary." He said eyeing the knight suspiciously.

Hungary took off her helmet and started finishing telling England her master plan. By the end of her explanation England's face was impossibly dark pink.

"Hungary you do know that what your proposing is indecent and probably illegal." Stated England trying to not burst from the blood rushing to his face with the descriptive plan she just gave. "And it's not like I like Japan or anything either!" he added quickly.

"Fine then if you don't want to do it I'll just ask some other nation to help me, but I know Japan will have love having you teaching him." Hungary taunted. England was still flustered but not giving in. She took out her second weapon and held it out in front of her.

"What is that?" asked England curiosity taking over. Curiosity killed the cat and maybe England will be too.

"You haven't seen the adorable costume I chose Japan to wear now didn't you?" Hungary smirked as she showed some of the secret photos she took of Japan back when they were at the cosplay store. She pointed at the costume Japan was wearing at the party.

England once again turned bright pink as he tried not to bloody stare at those cute photos of Japan with all his adorable different costumes.

"Now are you in or not?" asked Hungary knowing she had won England over. A small nod from the detective was everything she needed to start her master plan. "Don't worry England you'll do fine if you follow what I say."

~*~Hetalia!~*~

_"I'm scared to die, that horror of a monster will not stop until it splits our insides and stick our heads to adorn its wall."_

"_Shhh don't speak so loud, it can sense us if were not careful."_

"_Ahhh blood is oozing through the walls!"_

Most of the nations were entertained by the horror of the movie except one, America.

"T..this isn't the m-movie I order." stammered America holding Japan's hand tightly. Japan was actually enjoying the movie, it seemed that it was produced by some very good directors.

Japan glanced at America and decided that if he didn't calm him down somehow the said vampire will make a fool of himself in front of all the other nations.

"America-san will you like me to bring you a drink?" asked Japan.

"N-no… don't leave me." whispered America terrified of being alone with that monster loose in the movie.

"_I will leave you to your death, I cannot help you escape that monster!"_

"_No it already has eaten half his body, he cannot be safe."_

"_Arghhh…"_

"Don't worry America-san I will be back. Here." Japan placed his cat ears on top of America's head making Gilbird change positions by the movement. "There now, no monster will come out if you wear those cat ears."

America blushed at the kind act of Japan forgetting for a moment about being terrified of staying alone in his seat. If America wasn't so dense maybe he could have remembered to turned around to see that at least a dozen nations were seated around him watching the movie too.

Japan got up and headed for the small bar. When he arrived he found a figure already seated in one of the stools.

"Japan are you here for a drink da?"

The nation was dressed as an angel which kind of scared Japan. The pure white feather wings on the back made the illusion he was actually a divine being. Russia was drinking a glass of what it seems vodka. Japan glared at the Russian man.

"Russia-san I am only here to get a drink for America-san."

Russia looked back at Japan and took another sipped of his vodka. "Latvia serve Japan some vodka." As in command Latvia popped from behind the bar station and started serving the drink. Latvia was wearing a skeleton costume which looked like it was a little too big on him.

"No Lativia-san I will like just a light drink for America-san."

"Japan seat here and have a drink with me." Russia said as he wore his cold smile with a threatening aura. "Or are you too weak of a nation that can't drink alcohol." sneered the angel nation.

Japan frowned at the comment. He wasn't about to lose to this diabolical angel looking nation but neither was he going to accept the challenge.

Entering the lively room Prussia spotted the bar and his target. The awesome nation wore his costume of awesomeness Grim Reaper. He strolled down and saw Gilbird perched on top of Japan's head. _So that's where Gilbird was. _Prussia stood behind the two nations who were talking something about alcohol.

Japan not wanting to be near Russia was about to walk back and forget about the drink when the angel continue talking. "What a shame Japan doesn't have an ounce of backbone. Well I know China will like to have a drink with me and if not I could always force him to accompany me."

Japan swiftly walked back up to the bar and seated on a stool next to Russia. "Leave China-san alone."

Prussia felt the tension between the two nations and smelled a good opportunity to have a drinking contest and he voiced it out.

"Japan Russia why not have a drinking contest with the awesome me and see if both can stand to the champion of drinking?" said Prussia as he sat next to Japan.

Gilbird chirped at his master idea but stayed on Japan's head. Prussia just patted Gilbird on the head. Japan was now in between two of the heaviest drinking nations. He will be crazy to accept.

"Fine Prussia-kun, Russia-san I accept the challenge." Was it pride talking or was it his impulse making the decision. Japan didn't even know why he accepted and he felt this will lead to some troubles later.

Off to the far corner of the bar Belarus was talking to Latvia.

"Latvia let me serve the drinks, go now." Belarus said shooing the small nation away. She took out a small tube fill with a light blue liquid shimmering in the light. Looking over at the three nations at the bar she hid the liquid once again and headed up to them. She was going to start her plan even with the idiot of America or not. If her plan goes like she plans she will get the picture she needs and Russia to finally marry her.

**Omake: **

"_It is eating her guts!"_

Munch

Munch

Munch

"Poland please stop eating while the movie is playing, it creeps me out." Lithuania piped out.

"Oh like no, I like love popcorn and this movie is like totally not scary." said Poland as he munch on another handful of popcorn.

"_Human flesh taste so delicious and their bones crack so easily…"_

Munch

**A/N: Its funny cause this chapter was the hardest to come up with, I had a writer's block but I already had the next chapter done before this one which I was trying to tie both together. My brain is on a major malfunction because of it. Beeeeeep…..**

**Longest chapter, woo-hoo! Review to find about the awesome drinking contest results~ Yush**


	7. Chapter 7: Drunken Suprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia in anyway but I do want to buy a Japan plushy… ^3^**

**(America)**_** "I already have one."**_** *sticks tongue out***

**(Me) **_**"Why you **__**bastard**_**!" *chases after America with a bat* **_**"Enjoy the chapter!"**_

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Trying his best to not look absolutely scare in his seat America patted his cat ears for moral support. He asked himself _what was talking Japan so long? _The movie was in its last scene, where hopefully the running survivors can escape the dreaded mansion.

Hungary slipped from backstage dragging England to the bar where she knew Japan will be at.

Behind the DJ set both France and Spain where rewiring the system selecting some songs from France's IPod.

Korea and Hong Kong where nowhere on sight.

Outside the dark gloomy clouds where starting to rain, heavy drops of water tapping on the windows repeatedly. The beautiful full moon was shunned away leaving the sky dark and melancholy.

As the movie continue with its horror, nations jumped at the sudden splatter of blood dripping in the scene.

"_Stop! W-Why are you hurting us!"_

_The creature with its diabolical red eyes scanned the remaining humans. Its long tentacle moved slowly around it, taunted them. With a wide grin he spoke for the first time to the last survivors looking directly at the camera._

"_I am a creature that comes from the depth of hell to cast my revenge on all who made me suffer, I will be declaring your judgment day. There is no escape, I take who I feel is worth being punish, nothing will stop me. I will come for you eventually." _

_And with the last statement the monster ripped out the organs of one of the dying humans and held it up to the moon as a lightning struck leaving the screen black. A scream was heard and the rolling ending started._

With that America almost had a heart attack earning somewhere in the U.S to freeze for a second as a chilling wind blew throughout the states.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

"Belarus what are you doing here?" Russia eyed her younger sister a little frighten to continue sitting on the bar stool.

"Brother, I will be the one serving the drinks. Will you like to start with a shot of vodka?" she didn't wait for a response as she served three cups of alcohol for each nation.

"Vodka ha! Awesome me will beat both of you in just a round!" exclaimed Prussia as he elbow Japan to drink up.

"Prussia-kun don't celebrate victory yet."

"True comrade, drink up and will see who the real champion is. Sister please keep count da."

With that all three nation gulped down the drinks, well with Japan less farcically because he was still a Japanese man with great manners, and soon the three where heading the path of stupidity.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Three more shots Belarus-chan~" Japan hiccupped in between sentences while both Russia and Prussia seemed to getting more dazed by the second.

Belarus once again added the special blue liquid to Japan's liquid while adding a red tint to the other two drinks. Seeing as all three nations were too stupid to notice the color change of the drinks she shoved them in front of them.

The red tint was taken from her own homeland, a potion to make even the heaviest of the drinkers drunk in just two to three cups of alcohol and pass out. This trick helped her keep Japan out of the clear.

The blue liquid was actually one of the many potions England had back in his chamber. A week ago she had snuck inside to borrow a potion Hungary once told her about. Hungary had said _'I wish I could get a special potion from England. It's a long tube fill with a blue liquid, a potion to make anyone be in a very happy and vulnerable state. Too bad I don't know where he keeps it at.'_

Belarus spend almost three days lost trying to find and then escaping the chamber.

The lights from the room where finally turned on signaling the movie was over. Just as she was about to give the other two dazed nation their drinks did she noticed Russia already unconscious and sprawl over the counter while Prussia falling down the stool into the cold floor.

Belarus took the time to search for the idiot of America.

Japan only giggled at the fallen men not even offering any concern for their wellbeing. "Well that means I win~" He reached out to poke the Russian man only to be stopped by a hand.

Looking up with groggily eyes he spotted some very big eyebrows.

"Japan have you been drinking?" asked England worry seeing Japan flush pink cheeks and glossy eyes. Still holding to Japan arm he noticed both Russia and Prussia out cold.

Tilting his head cutley to the side Japan answered England with a "I am not drunk, your drunk~"

Suddenly music started bursting from the high speakers around the room pumping the song _I'm Sexy and you know it._

Boldly Japan got off the stool and grabbed England arms to dance at the beat. Now understanding why Japan didn't like drinking because he couldn't keep the alcohol down. Even more with what Belarus drugged him with, making Japan ten times more sensitive to the rising heat.

He was raving like there was no tomorrow as he swung his hips and pumped his arms in the air. His dress rocking back and forth with the sound of the bell echoing behind me the Japanese man was very dazed at all the happiness seeping through him.

"Japan stop wiggling around!" England tried holding Japan still but only caused the Japanese man to grind against him. Japan only giggled when he saw the blushing nation reaction.

"Asa-san you're so cute when you are like that~" cooed Japan as his lips hovered near England's ear.

"D-don't say stuff like that, it is inappropriate!"

Hungary was taking pictures of everything silently squealing at her awesome master plan. _Wait I just sounded like Prussia, that was disgusting. _

Busy with her thoughts she didn't noticed Belarus coming back, dragging a scared America behind her. Belarus looked at Japan and England and quickly tried to figure out what Hungary was doing.

Then it hit her.

Belarus after her initial shock walked up to the Hungarian woman. "You witch, you tricked me into doing the dirty work!"

"If I checked last time, Ukraine was dressed as a witch." Hungary smirked as she kept on clicking. Belarus fuming knocked Hungary's camera to the ground stopping the knight from her photo session. Not pleased that her camera was rudely taken away from her, Hungary faced up to the bloodcurdling bride nation.

Just when the two female nations where about to fight it out the lights of the room started blinking repeatedly.

All the nations stopped what they were doing and looked around to see what the cause of the blinking lights was. The music stopped playing and Spain with France looked over the DJ place with confuse looks.

Just when the lights finally stopped having a rave, a horrible screech was heard. Knowing that the movie had ended just minutes before everybody feared the worst.

At that moment all of the sudden the room was being assaulted by ghosts. Nations hid behind anything solid looking up at all the roaming ghouls floating over their heads. There were at least dozen ghosts in the room.

The ghosts looked paled with no eyes only black depth of hollow holes and a small red glow in the middle of it. Their white gowns dripped like fallen a running waterfall only twirling when moving around the room.

They screech such a terrible noise that many nations had to cover their ears to block away such awful noises. Some of the ghosts came towards some nations.

"Oh no no nonononononono!" shrieked America as he hid behind the bar.

Belarus and Hungary were frozen in place with fear while England took Japan by the hand behind some stools. Japan whined about leaving his delicious drinks behind.

Then all of the ghosts started swirling around the room faster, casting a strong whirlpool of a wind making everything fly around. Chairs and tables crashed on the walls with even some nation started being pulled up by the strong winds.

The nodric tried to huddle together. Sweden held Finland close trying to cover him from the winds. Taiwan held onto China's sleeve while Italy coward behind Germany as other nations tried to hold to something solid, preferably a sturdy nation.

Chaos was erupting and just when the nations though the room was going to collapse with the force of the wind, everything stopped.

In just a blink of an eye, more screeching was heard and then the room stood silent. The winds died down leaving no trace of the awful ghosts.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Every nation present in the room only stared at the empty space the ghosts' just seconds before were occupying. Everybody stood silent.

"You git! The house is haunted America!" scolded England as he tried to figure out the situation. After the little show of ghouls roaming through the room, it was clear as day something was awfully wrong with this house.

All of the sudden everything went dark and silent. A lightning struck the sky with rain starting to pound on the glass windows with more force. Only a small muffled noise and a jingled of a bell was heard just before the lights came back on.

As soon as the lights were on again everyone came together at the center of the room some trying to stop their hearts from rising too high and others from shaking so obviously.

"Hahaha that was super freaky wasn't it?!" America said trying to shake off the feeling of deep fear seeping through his face. The nations started a commotion, some declaring this was a bunch of crap while others really believed what was happening. It was becoming chaotic with all the nations talking at the same time.

"Where is my neko?" asked the Greece interrupting the increasing commotion.

"Right now is no time to think about your cats aru!" said China crossed armed.

"Not my cats…my neko Japan. Where is he?"

Every nation went silent afterwards. They looked frankly around the room hoping to spot Japan around. Nothing.

"OMG Japan has been kidnapped by ghosts!" said America as he tried to push away his fear of ghosts. Then he saw a ghost coming towards him to his horror. "It's a Ghost!"

"I'm Canada!"

'_Japan where are you…?'  
_

~*~Hetalia!~*~

The alcohol was still very present in the Japanese man blood. He felt very dazed.

Taken his surroundings, Japan groggily tried to adjust his eyes to the poorly lit room. He felt blood rushed to his head as he noticed he was upside down. Trying to move he felt something slimy holding him tightly.

_Tentacles?_

Heat started to vibrate throughout Japan's body. Still very intoxicated and feeling fuzzy he started to make small noises at the movement of the tentacles. His exposed skin could feel how it slid its tentacles around him in the most sensual way. Japan felt like one of those protagonists in the many kinky manga he read about very inappropriate fetish fantasies.

_This couldn't get any worse can it? _

Another loud cackling was heard from the otaku author.

**Omake: **

The Englishman walked through the doors ready to yell at the intruder in his secret chamber when flying mint bunny came flying through the doors.

"Mint bunny what's wrong?!"

The mint bunny just kept shaking and hovering around England. Belarus took the distraction and hurried away from crazy England.

"England has lost it." murmured Belarus as she finally made it out of the house and into the streets.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Finally some spooky stuff is happening at that party. Will the nations be able to find Japan before something horrible happens? Review to find out Japan's fate or else no new chapter! *laughs evilly***

**Seriously I appreciate your reviews. ^.^ **

**Two more chapters after this and a special side story, oh noes.**

**D:**


	8. Chapter 8: Finding Japan, Schemes Reveal

**A/N: Buahahaha lets find out what will happen to our cute drunken Japan shall we. Thanks to **_**Kekilolli-sama, Sakurai Yuki, Lollypop-Otakuu, and ChibiOkami200**_** for the reviews! It really makes me a happy writer. **

**Disclaimer: I'm a poor high school girl so I don't own Hetalia. *sigh* But that doesn't mean I can't use its wonderful characters for the enjoyment of the rest~**

**Enjoy :)**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Sometimes things don't add up, for instant the kidnapping of Japan.

"America we have to find Japan, he could be anywhere by now." Canada dressed as a Viking wasn't sure how America could confuse him for a ghost. His a Viking not a fricken ghost!

After America made certain Canada wasn't a ghost by passing his hand through him, which only ended up poking flesh in turn conforming he was indeed human, did he looked up to the rest of the nations.

"Ok we will search the house for Japan and because I'm the hero I will lead the search party!"

"Aiya! I have not time for this. Let's just hurry up go find Japan aru." and with that China walked away from the group and headed upstairs in search of Japan. Taiwan hurried alongside him.

Hungary once again pushed England to go find Japan while Ukraine followed both Greece and Turkey which looked like they were in a heated argument about who was going to save Japan. France and Spain took a look backstage with Germany, Italy, Romano and Austria following along.

The Nordic nations glanced upstairs and proceeded in taking a look at it too. The three Baltic nations finding out that Russia was out cold stayed behind to watch over his drunken body.

Poland was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the nations went their separate ways to try all in the lookout on Japan.

Liechtenstein glanced at her watch making sure it was time. Afterwards she pulled Switzerland and headed towards where she knew Japan was located at.

That left behind America, Canada and Belarus. "Hurry up idiots, Japan shouldn't be far." Belarus said as she walked away to the nearest room. She wasn't about to lose the challenge towards that Hungarian woman.

With the main room a total mess, it was almost certain that those ghosts were the cause of Japan's disappearance. So both nations hurried behind the bride and carefully watch their surroundings just in case. They weren't sure what was scarier the ghost or a psycho nation bride.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Poland tried to maneuver the machine operating what held the Japanese man in place. It had taken a lot of strategy thinking to actually kidnap a nation, none the less Japan. From keeping a watchful eye on Japan to pulling some strings to adjust the blackout of the event, Liechtenstein really planned it pretty well. But the ghouls were something Poland wasn't expecting at all, did little Liechtenstein planned that part too?

He will have to ask her when she returns.

When Liechtenstein approach him a week before the Halloween event, he was surprise to see determination in the small nation green eyes.

She asked him if he will be able help her accomplish a task involving Japan and tentacles. Poland of course would have declined to help her but she had added quickly that he still owe her for the incident about the stolen…ahem lost undergarments. Poland in the end had to agree or face the wrath of both Switzerland and Russia. That story was for another time.

So that's how Poland ended up helping Liechtenstein.

"Like that girl is like really not that innocent as her brother makes her to be." Poland walked around the dark room and took a glance at Japan's heated face. "You're like totally drunk Japan."

The tentacles were robotically made, something Poland picked up from some blueprints from Japan's homeland several days ago.

Now to wait for Liechtenstein arrival.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

So trying to find a nation in a huge house, full of creepy ghosts and an annoying group following him, was not the most enjoyable time so Germany let out a sigh as he moved around backstage.

"Veee~ I hope Japan is ok, he must all alone with those scary ghosts, oh I wonder if they like pasta because I like pasta and if they want some we can trade pasta for Japan…" Italy abruptly stopped his babbling when he stumble upon Spain who was searching under some old boxes.

Knocking a couple of boxes down, the group noticed an old looking book with a red bookmark marking a page. France glanced at the fallen object, something looked familiar.

Austria in his velvet blue sorcerer gown took a closer look at the open page. After a quick scanned he found out it was a spell book.

"England's spell book?" spoke France as he took a closer look at the book.

"So England was behind the ghost occurrence. " Austria stated to the rest of the group which surprise them.

"That eyebrow bastard did this? What a damn…" Romano was cut by Germany.

"Ja that can't be possible, even if I don't want to defend England, he couldn't have cast the spell. He was in the room when the ghosts appeared so it had to be someone else who was backstage." Germany took the spell book and flipped through the pages. "It had to be someone that has some knowledge on how to use England's spell book."

"Who could have cast the ghosts?" Austria asked aloud, trying to list all the possible suspects. Then they heard a faint thud sound near the curtain's exit.

Romano and Spain swung the curtains to reveal Tony handing the winner's tickets from the contest to one of the ghost from earlier!

Quickly the nations stepped back as the ghost approach them.

"Vee is the ghost again!" Italy gripped himself to Germany while Romano hid behind Spain leaving France and Austria to just gape at the appearance of the ghost.

To their surprise they heard giggles coming from the ghost. "Why I finally showed that jerk face England I can be noticed!"

~*~Hetalia!~*~

China and Taiwan were upstairs looking through the rooms where Japan might be.

The Nordics were being as noisy as ever with Denmark trying to hit everything with his axe. Dressed as a caveman, it kind of contradicted his choice of weapon. Nevertheless he still held the axe waiting for any ghost to pop out. The rest just watch him in amusement.

Then something faintly caught China's nose….fire powder. Taiwan seem to notice it too as she glanced around the hall.

"Hong Kong and Korea are up to no good." Taiwan said knowing that somewhere the mischievous brothers were up to no good.

"I thought I checked both of them for any fire crackers before coming here aru!"

Then some sparks were seen back down the room. Hurriedly China and Taiwan ran to the source hoping that they didn't burn down another house.

The Nordics only watch from upstairs as the two Asian nations ran down the stairs and into another room.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

"Brother, I think I heard noises here." said Liechtenstein as she and Switzerland arrived to the room where Poland and Japan were located at.

Poland already knowing the plan hid where the operating machines were located at the top part of the room hided by darkness.

"Wait here Liechtenstein, I don't want you to get hurt." Switzerland took out his gun and looked around the room.

The room was dark and nothing could really be distinguished except for some odd shaped shadows here and there. Then he heard a small moan.

Switzerland readied his gun and aimed at the source of the noise. He walked closer until he could make out something hanging on the celling.

"Hngh…mmm…*hiccup*… aheh heh…"

Looking up closer Switzerland noticed it was Japan. His eyes widen when he saw that some kind of tentacles were wrapped around Japan holding him upside down.

"Japan!"

Japan opened his eyes and he could barely see the outline of the man yelling his name. Even without fully seeing the man, he knew who the nation was from years of being yelled at by the said nation.

"…Switzerland-san?"

And with that the tentacles attacked Switzerland. The sharp tentacles would have hurt the nation if it wasn't for his good aim with his gun.

Repeated bullets hit the target on the spot but Switzerland was careful with his aim as to not hurt the still trap Japanese man.

Liechtenstein came inside the room and was waiting for the opportunity to take the picture she needed to win the contest.

Just then a loud boom was heard and she noticed it didn't come from the shooting session Switzerland was giving.

Looking around Poland jumped down and hurried beside Liechtenstein just before the machine exploded into colorful blasts, almost like fireworks. Fireworks?

And with that, the tentacles started to malfunctioned and Japan in the end was let go, falling down into waiting arms.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

Hungary was trying to find Japan with England following her. They checked the left downstairs wing of the house meeting up with Ukraine and both Greece and Turkey minutes later.

Ukraine was about to speak to Hungary when they all heard a loud boom a couple of rooms away. All of them quickly headed to the source of the noise surprised to see several nations already present.

The last group to stumble in was America and Canada. Belarus pushed aside to see what all the commotion was.

They witness Switzerland dropping his beloved gun and jumping high enough to catch Japan midair as an explosion erupted violently making all nations in the room take cover. Japan flung his arms around Switzerland's neck and clung unto him as they landed away from the exploding tentacles; the action seemed like a fantastic scene from an action pack Hollywood effect.

Gilbird who was perch on Japan all this time was blown away and almost becoming a roasted chicken kebab.

That was the perfect shot for Liechtenstein. _The damsel in distress is saved by the brave hero. Such a colorful display of background and emotion. _And with a click she captured that moment.

Her plan wasn't fully this but it still ended up with Switzerland saving Japan.

"Owww oww!" wailed Korea as China dragged both him and Hong Kong by the ears into the room.

"I thought I told both of you not to bring firecrackers aru!"

The nations turned to look at the arrival of the Asian siblings. Distracted the nations didn't noticed Japan making a move on Switzerland.

"Swiss-kun~" Japan called to get his attention quickly gave the Swiss man a peck on the lips making Switzerland grow pink from embarrassment which in part was only able to sputtering nonsense.

Only Liechtenstein and Poland was able to see the cute scene saying'awe' to them. If only Liechtenstein was fast enough to capture that moment to on her camera she would have but decided to enjoy his brother's reaction.

"We only wanted to lit some firecrackers; we didn't think the extras were going to detonate inside here." Hong Kong explained as he rubbed his ear from the pain given from China.

"Wasn't Sealand in charge of those firecrackers…umph!" Korea was elbowed by Hong Kong to stop talking muttering something around the lines 'you idiot don't mention his name!'

"Sealand?" asked England arching one of his thick eyebrows. "What those that small git has to do with this Hong Kong?"

Hong Kong glared at Korea blaming him for the situation.

"Why not ask Sealand yourself?" Steps where heard and saw Germany and his group being followed by one of the ghost from earlier.

"There is a ghost following you!" yelled America pointing to the ghost who was nearing to England.

"Ghost where?!" Denmark cut in as he flung his ax around followed by the rest of the Nordic nations.

"If that's the ghost why is it holding the golden tickets?" asked England still looking at the approaching ghost which look kind of short from what he remembered.

"Because I just won the contest jerk face England!" The ghost swung his arms around revealing its true identity. Excitedly he waved his winning tickets jumping around England.

Not even the real Sherlock would have guessed it. The realization hit England like a slap on the face.

"Sealand?!"

**Omake: **

China wasn't sure if to fear losing some of his hair again after the incident with fireworks. Last time Taiwan had to cut the burned edges of his hair, making his hair much shorter, not even enough to tie it back into a ponytail.

Finding the trouble makers preparing some firecrackers in one of the rooms did China yelled at them, catching them red handed.

"Both of you what are you—"and the whole room exploded with vibrant colors.

"You just activated Just Awesome* with your big feet Ge-ge…"

**A/N: OMG did you expect this? Ha! I hope all this mess made sense. Cute Japan all being his moe self. Just wait for the ending I have prepared! w**

**I'm wrapping up this first part of the story, the next chapter is the last one, and it will be posted on Halloween. Special side story will be posted afterwards, more info will be written on the next author note. **

**Hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it out for all of you. **

**Review, I love them as much as I love Japan :3**

***Just Awesome is a real firework brand, I'm not kidding! Maybe Prussia made it lol. **


	9. Chapter 9: Winners and Promises

**A/N: Happy Halloween awesome readers! I'm so happy all of you enjoyed my Halloween story, and as most of you know this is the last chapter for this story. **

**Well because this story was such a success I have decided to expand this series. More info on the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: In my imagination box I rule all but sadly in the real world I don't own Hetalia. **

_**(England) Damn right you don't git!**_

_**(Me) Keep it up and I'm excluding you from possible relationship with Japan. **_

_**(England) =_=**_** *mutters nonsense* **

**Please Enjoy and Review afterwards, I will love to read some feedback~  
**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

"Sealand!"

"Haha! I have won all of you, now you must see me as a nation jerk England!"

The rest of the nations only gaped at the surprise incident. None of them had expected to have Sealand, England's little nations to be behind the scary ghosts.

"I…I am not sure what to say, but Sealand that was totally badass! You have officially won the costume contest, congrats!" America said as the rest applauded the small nation. Even if the little prank scared many nations they all knew it was all for the fun of Halloween spirit.

Sealand only glowed at the attention finally given to him. Even England patted Sealand head which was the most friendliness gesture he was ever going to get.

"Ok so if all this crazy stuff is done, let the party start up again! Tony cue the special band!" America ran back to the main room with the rest of the nations following his steps.

"Everybody give a big hand to Three Days Grace!"

On stage the music started blasting filling the room with melodious voices outshining the heavy sound of the rain and striking thunderstorm from outside.

_Took me down to the river  
So I could drown, drown, drown  
Looking up through the water  
I kept sinking down, down, down_

Everybody started dancing at the beat of the music.

Japan walked up to both his trouble maker brothers Korea and Hong Kong and pulled them by the hands to dance with him. Korea laughed at his usually serious sibling now drunken over his limit actually wanting to dance in public. Hong Kong gave a small chuckle at the scene and joined the pair.

China pouted saying Japan forgot about him just when he was pulled into the group by him. "Prince-kun I thought you were going to spend time with me all night~" giggled Japan as China flushed at the cuteness of his intoxicated voice.

Taiwan squealed at all this and also joined the group taking several pictures.

_I feel like I'm dying  
I've got one foot in the ground  
Never knew what love was  
Until you came around_

Drinks were passed around by Belarus, which she made sure had that special tint in them. She wasn't about to lose the contest yet.

She was going to win this contest, she just needed to wait.

_You're going down  
You're going down, down  
You walk all over me  
You never thought I'd be  
The one who's laughing now  
NOW THAT YOU'RE GOING DOWN!_

Cheering and laughing the nations had forgotten the little ghost event from earlier, now enjoying the party and what it had to offer. Music kept playing throughout midnight until the DJ set was settled back, setting some background music as the party continued.

It was past midnight and nations were starting to feel the alcohol in their veins.

Many of the nations were drunk as heck leaving only several nations still able to drive their respective companions back home if only they could find the door.

The Asian siblings where all wasted with the exception of China who surprisely was only tipsy. It was probably because of his age.

Japan nuzzled his head on China's shoulder as he was carried piggyback style up to one of the available stools.

"This reminds me when you were younger aru. You loved being carried around on my back."

"I still do, and now I get to do this…" China heard some lenient giggles just before feeling small kisses planted on up his neck and then a delicate tongue trailing over them afterwards.

"J-Japan aru!" China face turned bright pink by the bold action. Before he could say anything else he heard a soft snort. China turned his head just enough to see that Japan had fallen asleep.

China could only smile as he held his beloved Japan on his back. _Someday I will show you how much you mean to me Japan._

~*~Hetalia!~*~

All the nations were fully drunk when three o'clock rolled in except Belarus.

She found Japan sleeping on China. Belarus took a quick look to see that the Taiwan girl wasn't anywhere near, fortunately she was also drunk and sprawl over the stage.

The bride nation strode over the sleeping Japanese and carried him in her arms towards the equally drunken America. Japan started stirring as he awoke in front of America.

"America-kun you grew cat ears~" Japan giggled as Belarus served both nations some drinks glaring at the American man to make his move already.

America too drunk didn't even flinch at the menacing glare of the psycho nation. Both nations took a sip from their drinks.

"Kiks I want you to do me a favor!~" America said as he put an arm around Japan pulling him closer to him as if he was about to tell the Japanese man the biggest secret ever told even though every nation in the room was out cold from too much alcohol.

"I convinced my brother Canada to host the next party, a Christmas Party! But I need someone to help him out will you do it Kiks?" asked America as he gave Japan the saddest puppy eyes, which looked more like a drunken puppy.

Even a drunk Japan knew better not get involved in America's requests. "America-kun I can't…" and his mouth was stopped by a pair of lips on his. The kiss started a little sloppy but soon it grew to a hungry desire and Japan became overwhelmed with this new sensation. He ended up giving in to such desires even if just a little.

Several flashes were heard in the background with a smirking Belarus taking the shots. "This is perfect."

After a minute from their heated kiss America leaned back to observe Japan glazed eyes and puckered pink lips. He smiled at how cute Japan looked while placing back his cat ears on his head.

"So yes?"

Japan mind too clouded to think straight only nodded at whatever America request was. America beamed and held Japan's pinky with his closing the promise, a pinky promise.

"Yay Japan is paying for everything in the upcoming Christmas Party!~"

If only Japan wasn't so drunk he will have at least protested a little but was only able to fall asleep and dream about neon cats with Santa hats.

_Halloween brings tricks and treats, and that's what Japan received this year. Now I wonder what he will do when he remembers those events?  
_

**Omake: **

Poland looked at Liechtenstein and Ukraine looking through photos on their cameras. They giggled at all the cute pictures taken.

"Hey Liechtenstein like what are you like looking at?" asked Poland as he went over to see.

The female nations showed the photos taken and when they were about to explain to Poland why they took them that's when a shadow loomed over them.

"Sister what are you looking at?" asked Switzerland as he watch all three quickly glanced at the Swiss man.

"Oh look Italy is like running naked again!" Poland said to distract Switzerland.

"That Italian I'm going to make him Swiss cheese when I'm done with him!" And with that Switzerland went in search of Italy preparing his gun. After he was gone Liechtenstein turned back to Poland.

"Poland if you want to know more, why not join us in the next meeting." said Liechtenstein as Poland lifted a curious eyebrow.

"Like maybe I will."

**A/N: Awww it ended…but only to be continuing in the next part of the series call **_**A Kiku Christmas**_**. Check it out if you enjoy Japan being hit by all the nations lol.**

**So I did said there will be a side story to this story, well the name of it is **_**Contest Prize, Resort**_** it's a small story about the winning tickets vacation trip, it follows up this story. Yes it will have the fluffiness you seek. **

**Hope you enjoyed this Halloween story and drunken Japan, I had fun making him like that lol, I will love to hear from all of you readers. Hope to see you in the next story soon. Ciao!**


End file.
